


Villainous

by AverageAsianGal



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Katherine also adores Izuku and Shigaraki, Katherine is a mother hen to Natsumi and Nadia, Katherine taught Natsumi and Izuku to look out for themselves, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Mineta Minoru is a Little Shit, Nadia is alive, Natsumi is a Petrova Doppelganger, Natsumi might kill him, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is maybe a villain Class 1-A AU, Vampire Midoriya Izuku, Villain Midoriya Izuku, Villain OC - Freeform, that Katherine actually likes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageAsianGal/pseuds/AverageAsianGal
Summary: I don't own BNHA or TVD, only Natsumi.The Vampire and Immortal quirks are just inspired by TVD, so...
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Pierce Natsumi, More Relationship Tags to be Added





	Villainous

**Author's Note:**

> Natsumi Pierce is a girl with two duel quirks: one being a Vampire quirk, and the other being the Immortal quirk. She's basically unable to be killed completely. Because of her Vampire quirk, she was told all her life that she'd become a villain. After all, vampires kill. Very rarely do they ever save someone. At least, that's according to the myths about vampires. 
> 
> She met a purple haired boy when she was five, who was also discriminated because of his quirk, and the two grew close, wanting to prove the people wrong, that they could become heroes. While the taunts that they couldn't become heroes with such villainous quirks didn't affect her best friend, they affected her greatly.
> 
> When she was six, she met a green haired boy, and learned that he was quirkless. This didn't stop her from becoming his friend.
> 
> When both her friend and herself were eight, they arrived at her home for their play date after school to see her mother staked, grey and veiny, and her father, desiccated, while his mother was laying in a puddle of her own blood, multiple stab wounds in her torso.
> 
> When she was nine, both her and her green haired friend were told by a man that heroes would never care for two orphans, and that if they went with him, they would be cared for.
> 
> When they were ten, their sensei had gotten into a fight with All Might that left him with no eyes, no nose and bald. This decision prompted her friend to tell her to turn him. She turned her best friend, and they both met Katherine Pierce, Natsumi's ancestor, who taught them everything they needed to know about abilities of vampires and immortals.
> 
> When they were fifteen, both her and her best friend were told to go undercover at UA.
> 
> × × × × × ×
> 
> I don't own BNHA or TVD, only Natsumi.  
> The Vampire and Immortal quirks are just inspired by TVD, so...

[【Nightcore】→ Who Am I? || Lyrics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7CRaqAzElE)

_**[Natsumi Pierce](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/805084316/images/1632a4a838b35ea6715509905153.jpg) ** _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA. Any references to TVD will be just that: references. Same with a TVD character that I adore: Katherine Pierce. I only own Natsumi and her lines. The song above absolutely does not belong to me.** _

_**In this story, I've decided to make Natsumi a descendant of Elena, who is a descendant of Katherine, so she's a doppelganger. However, Natsumi has the same exact tastes as Katherine though. Same taste in clothing, makeup, etc. Of course, she doesn't string along boys. Elena would've been force-fed the cure during her fight with Katherine instead, who decided to let her live to continue the Petrova bloodline, which resulted in Natsumi being a Petrova doppelganger when she was born a few centuries later, despite the fact that she was half-Japanese. Natsumi looked like the picture above, but remove the masquerade mask.** _

_**This means that Katherine Pierce is still a vampire, and that she witnessed the world beginning to change, people getting powers. Katherine got a witch to make her daughter, Nadia, and herself half-Immortal, and unable to be killed. Vampirism and immortal-ism adapted to this new world by becoming a sort of quirk that only certain families had.** _

~ ~ ~

Men are not all equal at birth. This is a fact Natsumi realized at four, when her quirks first manifested. Her first quirk, **Immortal** , allowed her to age until a specific age, 23, and from then on out, she'll live forever. It also came with a whole bunch of abilities. The same with her other quirk, **Vampire** , meaning that as she grows older, she'll become stronger, faster, etc. The drawbacks of her vampire quirk were canceled out by her Immortal quirk, leaving only one drawback for both her quirks: she needed to drink blood to survive, and to be able to move around. 

Since she had two so-called 'villainous' quirks, she had become an outcast at school and in public. Her parents hated that she was discriminated against because of her quirks. It didn't help that she could also turn others into the same as her, an un-killable vampire that would stop ageing when she does.

When she was five, she met a purple haired boy named Hitoshi Shinsou. His quirk, 'Brainwashing' was also classified as a 'villainous' quirk. The two became close friends and aimed to become heroes to prove everyone who discriminated against them wrong. However, the taunts began to wear her down.

When she was six, she met a green haired boy named Izuku Midoriya, and learned that he was quirkless. This didn't stop her from becoming his friend. They became the best of friends soon, and their parents enjoyed talking to each other. Her mother especially enjoyed talking to Inko Midoriya, often comparing recipes and giving advice to each other while Natsumi's father watched them with a kind of lost look.

When both her friend and herself were eight, they arrived at her home for their play date after school to see her mother staked on the couch, grey and veiny, and her father, his Immortal quirk gone, **_and on closer look, she saw that someone had forced the only remaining cure for immortality down his throat_** , and stabbed into the wall with a sword, while his mother was laying in a puddle of her own blood, multiple stab wounds in her torso. They went to their own mothers and cried over their bodies. 

When Pro Heroes arrived, they were shocked to see the two children crying, and upon seeing their backpacks and the fact that they had yet to take off their shoes, knew that the two children had nothing to do with this. However, before the pro heroes could try to put them in an orphanage after the two children were cleaned up and had a change of clothes, the two children ran. They didn't trust the heroes anymore. After all, where were they went their parents were being killed?

When she was nine, both her and her green haired friend were told by a man that heroes would never care for two orphans, and that if they went with him, they would be cared for. They wouldn't be separated.

When they were fourteen, their sensei had gotten into a fight with All Might that left a huge scar that covered his nose and eyes. This decision prompted Izuku to make the decision of being turned into a Vampire/Immortal like Natsumi. She turned him, after much convincing, and they both met Katherine Pierce, Natsumi's ancestor, who taught them everything they needed to know about abilities of vampires and immortals. They enrolled in Aldera Middle School, where Izuku and Natsumi were bullied for their quirks, mainly Izuku though as Natsumi could be terrifying, and adopted different personas. During school hours, and sometimes after school hours, he was very timid, reserved, and polite boy, frequently overreacting to abnormal situations with exaggerated expressions. Whenever he leaves school grounds and is at the bar, he's observant, reserved, confident, polite when there's a need for politeness, has a sense of self-preservation that he picked up from Katherine, and is prone to smirking, especially when he knows something that someone else doesn't. 

During school hours, Natsumi is very quiet, reserved, caring, and can be found in the music room, singing her heart out, but she also became known throughout the school as a terrifying person if her friends were bullied. This made her fairly popular, and many of her peers and teachers tried to get into her good graces. She would wait at the gates of the school for Izuku, before they left. After school hours and at the bar, she's almost exactly like Izuku, but she also adopted Katherine's personal motto - "Better you die than I" - and it does well to encapsulate her instinct for self-preservation as well as the detached cruelty, both of which Izuku was soon going to adopt.

Today just after school after the teacher practically called out the two Vampire/Immortal-quirked duo, Natsumi and Izuku, about them wanting to attend UA and resulting in the both of them getting laughed at, but with a glare from Natsumi, they stopped. While Natsumi was getting something that she forgot in the music room, Katsuki Bakugou told Izuku to hope for a better quirk in his next life and to take a swan dive off the roof. After he exploded Izuku's notebook and threw it out the window, of course. Izuku didn't see, but heard Natsumi arrive and threaten Katsuki, along with his cronies, promising them that they'd wish for death after she was done with them if they bullied Izuku again.

To make matters worse, Natsumi and Izuku were attacked by a sludge villain while they were walking back to the bar, who was then attacked by All Might himself. That resulted in lots of 'fanboying' from Izuku, and also prompted the 'fanboy' into grabbing All Might's leg just before the latter jumped away. Natsumi vamped after the two, too quick to be seen or caught by the police. 

Long story short, the two learned of All Might's secrets, his weaknesses, and just barely managed to hide their glee at being told his weaknesses by the hero himself. Izuku asked All Might a hypothetical question, and was told that the quirkless could not become heroes, before the hero left, just missing how dark the two Vampire/Immortal-quirked duo's expression turned. They both glanced at one another, then vamped off towards the bar. On their way there, the two noticed Katsuki being suffocated by the same slime villain that tried to suffocate them, so they dealt with that by rushing in, Natsumi grabbing Katsuki by his shoulders and pulling him out while Izuku distracted the slime villain. Natsumi got Katsuki out, both landing on the ground, the former on the bottom while the latter was practically pressing down on her. All Might saved the day, the three teenagers were praised, and they all went their separate ways.

All Might caught up to the two Vampire/Immortal-quirked duo and offered to train them for the entrance exam. Obviously, after communicating telepathically with each other, the two agreed and were told to meet at Takoba Municipal Beach Park the next day at dawn.

This brings them up to now:

A 5'7 brunette walked into a bar with her best friend. With an oval face and a fine bone structure, a wealth of brown curly hair, and almond-shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes, the brunette is an extraordinary beauty. She had on dark smoky eye shadow with a thick winged eyeliner, and had a darker, sultry pink lipstick on. Her clothes had consisted of a girl's black middle school uniform with white accents, but she had changed into a spaghetti strapped crop top, an unzipped black leather jacket, a pair of ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of lace-up high heeled booties. Around her neck was a silver necklace chain that had a lapis lazuli pendant. This brunette is Natsumi Pierce, a doppelganger of the Petrova bloodline.

Her best friend, a 5'5 male with fluffy dark-green hair, dark-green eyes, and a set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek. His clothes had consisted of a black boys middle school school uniform, but he had changed into a tan-ish and green striped dress shirt, a dark green necktie, and a black vest over that. He also wore a pair of black dress pants and a pair of black leather gloves. A small amount of dark bags were under his eyes, revealing his lack of sleep, but despite that, he's a handsome person. This person is Izuku Midoriya, also known as Deku. He had a notebook in his hands and he was writing something in it, mumbling something to himself.

**_[Yeah, I'm not trying to make him the normal, 'plain-looking' Deku. He's a villain, and I'm kind of a simp for Villain Deku.]_ **

The purple, misty person behind the bar counter looked up at them, his yellow glowing eyes meeting theirs, and he greeted them. "Welcome back, Natsumi, Izuku. How was your day at school?"

The light blue haired male just looked at them before looking back at his game, making sure that one of his fingers for both hands weren't touching the controller.

Natsumi smiled slightly as she greeted him back, "Hello, Kurogiri. Hello, Shigaraki." Izuku waved at the two before he made a bee line for the backroom, where he had kept all of his notebooks. "It was eventful. Bakugou and his cronies decided to bully Izuku again, with Bakugou telling him to take a swan dive off the roof and hope for a quirk in his next life after he exploded Izuku's thirteenth notebook on Hero Analysis."

Kurogiri stopped cleaning the glass cup he was holding, and Shigaraki stopped playing his game, not even getting mad when he lost. "He told him to what?""Did you kill him?"

Both of their voices overlapped one another's, and Kurogiri shot a disapproving look at Shigaraki but before the misty man could say anything, Natsumi spoke with a smile, "I'm not repeating what I said. No, I didn't kill him, but I did threaten to beat him to within an inch of his life, then heal him and beat him up again...after almost drowning him, of course, to prevent him from using his quirk."

Though she didn't see the proud smirk on Shigaraki's face due to the hand covering it, she did smile happily when he pat her head. With one finger raised, of course.

Izuku came out from the back room, holding one of the thirteen notebooks. "I don't care about Kacchan's words. He's just a brat who has a big ego and a superiority complex. Enough about him though. Nacchan and I met All Might today, and we both smelled his blood."

Shigaraki hummed in interest, focusing on Izuku's and Natsumi's words. The TV that their sensei spoke through was turned on by Kurogiri so that their sensei could hear them.

"All Might saved us from a sludge villain that tried to use us as a disguise. Well, use Izuku as a disguise. The sludge threw me into the wall nearby surprisingly hard enough to break my spine. Izuku had been ready to tear apart the sludge villain." Natsumi explained, and Izuku picked up her words from there.

"While Nacchan's spine was snapping back into place and healing, we both smelled blood and I stopped myself from doing anything rash just seconds before All Might appeared. I 'blacked out' and came to a few minutes later, and the first thing I saw was a 'crying' Nacchan, who had tackled me into a hug and a grinning All Might. He thought the two of us were dating, since Nacchan had looked very worried and scared when she ran over to me after healing." Izuku smirked as he wrote something down in that notebook he took out.

"Long story short, we both saw him turn into an emancipated form, he told us about the fight he had five years ago that wasn't disclosed to the public and that he can only do hero work for three hours. It was most likely the fight he had with sensei that gave him that injury." Natsumi said, and their sensei hummed in agreement. He seemed pleased that All Might really was getting weaker. "Then, Izuku asked him a 'purely' hypothetical question: Can a quirkless person could become a hero...his answer was 'A quirkless person can't become a hero.' He was completely apathetic as he said this."

The teenage duo ignored how Shigaraki began mumbling something while scratching his neck furiously, only stopping when Izuku spoke, saying, "Afterwards, Nacchan and I began coming back, but we saw Kacchan in the grasp of the sludge villain, so we both saved him, while All Might saved us. You should've seen how red Kacchan's face was when he fell on top of her!"

Natsumi chuckled, remembering how flustered Katsuki had been. "The good thing about this though, is that All Might himself has offered to train the both of us, to help us get ready for the UA entrance exam in ten months."

Shigaraki perked up. "He'll be alone with you two for ten months?"

"Yep! However, we can't kill him now without being suspected immediately. Especially since he seems to have some sort of ulterior motive to training us." Izuku said, and their sensei agreed.

"Indeed. Although you two don't really plan on attending UA, perhaps we can use this as an advantage. Natsumi, Izuku...train with All Might. Gain his trust, and get into UA. Use your quirks to get information on the Pros there, and see if you can manipulate other students into becoming villains as well." All for One told his two students, both of whom looked at each other and grinned. 

"Oh? I remember now..." Natsumi suddenly remembered something, smirking slightly. "Before I met Izu-kun, I met a boy named Hitoshi Shinso...his quirk is Brainwashing. People treated him like a villain. Perhaps I can convince him to join us."

"If you can't, I'll have to manipulate his memories to make him want to join us." Izuku told her as they both began to make plans.

Shigaraki and Kurogiri watched the two, the former feeling like a proud older brother while the latter couldn't help but feel like a proud parent.

~ ~ ~

aHHH!

First time writing a purely mine created chapter! Well, I mean, first time writing a chapter for a fanfic scene(s) that does not already exist in canon. 

It's harder than it looks for me 😭😭😭

Anyways, constructive criticism is welcome, but no negative comments!

_**Please Vote or Comment, maybe both!** _

Edit: A list of her abilities! And yes, I copy pasted them from the TVD website thingy, but I'm adding some mentions of Natsumi and Izuku in there, in bold, and cutting off the some of the explanations.

Immortals possess supernatural physical and psychic abilities. Although they are the first vampiric lifeforms to exist, their physical abilities e.g. their strength and speed etc. pale in comparison to that of vampires created from Esther's ritual, and do not increase over time. Their psychic powers however, are far more superior and the strongest seen thus far, having grow stronger with human blood and by simply honing them with intensive practice over time. **In the case of Natsumi and Izuku, however, these abilities grow stronger with age, as they are a vampire/Immortal hybrid. So, basically, they have no weaknesses.**

Immortality: Immortals possess an infinite life span and are thus, immune to aging, all known diseases and illnesses and death by any conventional means. Unlike all other known semi-immortal beings like Vampires and Original Vampires, immortals are truly and unconditionally immortal and can't be killed by any means. 

Advanced Healing Factor: Immortals are able to regenerate from any damage sustained on their bodies as a result of their unconditional immortality. Their bones snap back into place after being broken, and they have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, snapped necks, and torso impalement. **Natsumi and Izuku has proven this many times before joining UA, and will continue proving this as the story progresses.**

Advanced Immunity: Immortals possess a caliber of immortality that grants them immunity to all weaknesses. They're immune to wooden weapons, sunlight, vervain, werewolf bites, decapitation, heart extraction or fire and are able to walk freely into a home without being invited by the owner first. Their bodies are completely indestructible. **As proven by Natsumi and Izuku many times, though they love to pretend that they couldn't enter a house or apartment without being invited.**

Psychic Powers: Immortals possess various advanced psychic abilities which they can develop to affect any species such as humans, witches, Original vampires, vampires, werewolves and hybrids, even at vast distances. In fact, immortals are the only known species who have abilities powerful enough to incapacitate or compel Original vampires. After intensive practice and consumption of exceptional amounts of blood, immortals can even affect multiple targets with their psychic abilities. **Izuku has done this before, when civilians caught sight of Natsumi feeding.**

Telepathy: Immortals have the ability enter into the minds of another to read their thoughts and access their memories just by being in the same vicinity as them. However, it is not a passive ability, suggesting that it takes conscious effort to activate and sift through memories and thoughts. This ability can also have its drawbacks if the user accidentally reveals information that they are not supposed to know, which can blow their cover if they are trying to appear as someone else. **Luckily, Natsumi and Izuku have yet to do this.**

Illusions: Immortals have the power to create powerful illusions. They are able to use these illusions on anyone they desire, no matter how powerful. The ability to cause illusions also allows a form of shapeshifting, since they can cause beings to believe that they are seeing the Immortal in the form of another. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. They can keep themselves at a physically safe distance while casting illusions. **Natsumi and Izuku do this often, when they are told to meet up with someone shady.**

Voice Mimicry: When they use their illusions to appear as someone else, immortals are able to change their voice to whatever they want, using their voice in addition to their appearance to trick their victims into believing that they are truly who they are pretending to be. **Natsumi and Izuku does this sometimes, when they want to break their victims minds.**

Psychic Pain Infliction: Similar to witches with their pain infliction spells, immortals are able to inflict illusory psychic pain on their victims. **Natsumi and Izuku does this whenever someone pisses them off. They like to be kind of extra by either saying 'Pain' or just by glaring at their targets.**

Advanced Mind Compulsion: Immortals can control thoughts, plague dreams, and erase memories of humans and supernatural creatures alike. They do not need eye contact. Unlike vampires, vervain does not prevent an immortal from invading a victims mind. They are even able to control entire crowds from a distance with relative ease after feeding on a large enough quantity of blood. Immortals are the only known beings who can compel an Original vampire or hybrid. **Natsumi and Izuku has done this before.**

Enhanced Strength: Immortals have greater than average strength that makes them stronger than most humans, enhancing their strength, however, their strength is inferior to that of regular vampires. **As Natsumi and Izuku are vampire/Immortal hybrids, their strength increases with age.**

Enhanced Speed: Immortals possess enhanced speed which allows them to move faster than humans. However, like with their strength, immortal possess inferior speed to that of vampires. **As Natsumi and Izuku are vampire/Immortal hybrids, their speed increases with age.**

Enhanced Reflexes: Immortals possess enhanced reflexes which allows them to unconsciously react faster than humans to stimulus. **As Natsumi and Izuku are vampire/Immortal hybrids, their reflexes increases with age.**

Super Durability: Immortals are indestructible, they are highly resistant to pain and can take a great amount of damage without succumbing to physical injury. **On one occasion, Natsumi stabbed herself through the chest with a metal pole in order to also stab Stain, who had her in a headlock, with only minimum flinching. Izuku, in his villain clothing and a voice-changer mask to protect his identity, was also shot several times in the chest by a shooting-type quirk and was only annoyed by the hassle.**

Enhanced Senses: Immortals have a keen sense of hearing, sight, smell, taste, touch, and perception that exceed those of humans although, the degree of which is still unknown. **As Natsumi and Izuku are vampire/Immortal hybrids, their senses increases with age.**

**_"[..] He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses."_ **

**_—Rebekah Mikaelson explains the powers of a vampire to Elena Gilbert._ **

The supernatural forces that sustain vampires also endow them with superhuman physical abilities as well as powers of mind control. Their physical abilities such as strength, speed, agility, durability, healing and senses all grow stronger with age and experience. Vampires who feed on animal blood will not be as powerful as those who feed on human blood. Human blood is also known to increase the speed of healing when ingested by a vampire after being seriously wounded.

Super Strength: Vampires slowly grow stronger as they grow older. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human **(a hero or a villain)**. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss an average-size, fully-grown human **(hero or villain)** across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, cutting off a person's head with their bare hands, and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Vampires who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood, **as Natsumi and Izuku has proven on multiple occasions.**

Super Speed: Vampires are much faster than supernatural hunters, immortals, humans, and werewolves in human form. Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, usually faster than the human **(hero or villain)** eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion allowing them to appear or vanish quickly and quietly. Their reflexes and dexterity are similarly heightened, allowing them to catch certain projectiles in the air with ease. Like their strength, their speed also increases with age.

Super Agility: Vampires possess super-human agility. They have shown that they can move quickly, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. This ability also increases with age. 

Super Senses: Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far of buildings and on phones, though most vampires typically learn how to tune out most ambient noises when it's not necessary to hear them—which explains why they can occasionally miss auditory warnings (such as the footsteps of approaching enemies) when they're paying attention to other things **(As Katherine told Natsumi and Izuku, resulting in them always having their hearing turned on most of the time)**. Vampires can also smell blood from several meters away, and see in total darkness. These senses improve and grow stronger with age and experience. Their senses of taste are also enhanced as well, allowing them to detect the presence of drugs, alcohol, or vervain in someone's blood. **As Natsumi and Izuku are vampire/Immortal hybrids, vervain has no affect on them.**

Super Durability: Vampires can take a great amount of physical damage without being slowed down. Even vampires who have been shot with wooden bullets, which have a weakening effect on vampires, have been seen to continue fighting so long as they were not shot in the heart or the head. Vampires still react to physical force in a human manner, particularly young vampires, who will occasionally be affected even by human-strength-level force. Vampires can also still be stunned and dazed by strikes and trauma, though their tolerance for it will increase as they get older. **Natsumi and Izuku has shown this on multiple occasions during training, which is always admired by their peers, especially when the two are pitted against each other.**

Healing Factor: Vampires recover tissue from any form of physical damage to their bodies within seconds, though they still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after they have been broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement very quickly, so long as they had consumed a regular diet of human blood prior to the injury. Those vampires who feed on animals will still heal much faster than a human, but their injuries, especially severe ones, will take much longer to heal than a vampire who feeds on human blood. **Natsumi and Izuku has shown this on multiple occasions during their hero or villain adventures.**

Immortality: A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires become immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections. While vampires who were cancer-free as humans will be immune to cancer after they are turned, those humans who were turned while they had cancer will not only still have it as a vampire, but their newly-enhanced healing factor will accelerate the progression of the cancer cells over two-fold, nearly always causing the cancer-stricken vampire to kill themselves to end their suffering. **Katherine told the two this when they tried to save some people with cancer or some other sort of incurable illness, and this is what always prevented the two from saving anyone who had any sort of illness, in fear that they would only make the person suffer more.**

Enhanced Emotions: Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are magnified for vampires, allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. Original vampires have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did 1,000 years ago. Conversely, sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified, causing many vampires to become so overwhelmed that they "turn off" their humanity to block out the more painful emotions. After time and practice, the overwhelming sensations of heightened emotions fade as the vampire learns to overcome their emotions without turning off their humanity all together. **Natsumi and Izuku has shown this on multiple occasions, but as they are accomplished actors, it is impossible to know if they are really feeling that emotion or if they are just faking it.**

Emotional Control: Vampires have the supernatural ability to remove or dull their emotions by "turning off" or "switching off" their humanity, which is directly connected to their emotions. Doing so allows them to block out their more negative emotions, such as fear and guilt, allowing them to feed and kill without remorse, go against any opponent without fear, and relieve themselves of painful feelings such as grief, loss, depression, and shame. A vampire without their emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on. However, the vampire can become a remorseless killer, and are almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are, as blocking out negative emotions also causes their positive emotions to become dulled or nonexistent as well. Vampires are capable of turning their humanity back on and bringing back their emotions, but it is difficult as a result of the fact that they will be bombarded with all of their repressed emotions in addition to the guilt of anything they did without their humanity (such as killing or torturing innocent people or loved ones) with enhanced intensity. This ability fades with time and vampires who are over 500 years old have said that they have lost the ability to turn off their humanity altogether. **Natsumi and Izuku have yet to do this, and they never will, even if they sometimes act like it.**

Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to influence and control thoughts, emotions, and behavior and can alter or erase memories. **As Natsumi and Izuku has shown on multiple occasions as 'heroes in training', but use this during every deal they make as villains.**

Sire Bond: Although rare among them, sire bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire for whom they had strong romantic feelings before they were turned. Those vampires or hybrids with a sire bond are supernaturally loyal to their sires to the point that they will go out of their way to do whatever their sire asks them to do, even if they don't actually want to do it. However, this bond doesn't affect how they truly feel about their sire, it only affects their behavior.

Telepathy: Vampires have a limited form of telepathy that allows them to easily enter the minds of humans, and with more effort, the minds of witches, werewolves, doppelgängers. They can also enter the minds of other vampires, though this ability is dependent on the vampire being younger or weaker than the one using telepathy. Other ways to weaken a vampire to use telepathy on them are to starve them/drain them of blood, inject them with vervain, or expose them to werewolf venom. It is one of the hardest abilities to master, and because of this, it is usually the last of the mind-control-related abilities a vampire learns after becoming proficient in mind compulsion. Normally, this ability works through tactile contact, usually by the vampire placing the palms of his or her hands on the temples of the vampire whose mind they want to enter. The vampire then closes their eyes and focuses on the information they wish to seek, allowing them to sort through their victims' memories until they see what they're looking for. Like their physical attributes, a vampire's mental strength increases with age, making it difficult for a vampire to invade the mind of an ancient vampire such as one of the Originals unless they are of similar age. **As Natsumi and Izuku are vampire/Immortal hybrids, none of the limitations in this paragraph affect them.**

Dream Manipulation: Vampires can also use their power of telepathy to control dreams and the subconscious. This is an aspect of telepathy that is much easier to learn, and with it, a vampire has the ability to produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares and lucid dreaming, distort people's perception of reality and trap someone in their dreams. Vampires can manipulate and enter the subconscious of other vampires and even an Original vampire if they are vulnerable enough. However, this is a learned skill that requires practice to achieve. **However, Natsumi and Izuku are vampire/Immortal hybrids, so they can do this naturally.**

Illusions: Vampires have the power to trick the minds of other younger vampires into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. **Natsumi does this to Izuku sometimes, but only to remind him of something if he ever forgets anything.**

True Face: A vampire's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When a vampire's true face is revealed, the sclera of their eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under their eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. On some occasions, a vampire's fang teeth can include both their canines and their lateral incisors, in the case of Katherine, Elena, Isobel, and Lexi, or both their canines and their premolars, such as in Klaus, Lucien, Damon, and Tyler's case. A vampire's true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as fear, anger, lust, sadness, etc. A vampire's fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (including and especially flesh) and tear off limbs. A vampire's true face will appear for the first time either while they drink human blood for the first time or shortly afterward. With the fangs come the darkened veins under the eyes as well. **The first time their True Face appeared, Natsumi and Izuku scared most of their classmates half to death. Natsumi's fangs include her canines and her lateral incisors, while Izuku's fangs include his canines and his premolars.**


End file.
